Emily
by Jersey07
Summary: Hotch réconforte Spencer, plus choqué que n'importe quel autre par la mort d'Emily. Pour une fois, pas de slash.


_« La vie n'est qu'une longue perte de tout ce qu'on aime » (Victor Hugo)._

 _-« Je n'ai pas su lui dire au revoir ! »_ s'écria Spencer en se raccrochant à JJ comme un enfant appeuré par l'obscurité. Son corps était secoué par les sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler et JJ essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, en dessinant de larges cercles dans son dos. Ils venaient de perdre Emily et chacun accusait le coup. Garcia s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Derek, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Même Rossi ne pouvait empêcher celles-ci de rouler sur ses joues. Il ne semblait y avoir que Hotch pour rester stoïque même dans un instant pareil. Il avait perdu son ex-femme quelques temps plus tôt, il était déjà passé par là. Et le départ d'Emily n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter ou alors, il jouait bien la comédie.

JJ s'écarta de Reid et se joigna à Hotch dans le lobby. Rossi les observait discuter, probablement afin de régler les détails de la conférence de presse qui allait être donnée. Le décès d'un agent de terrain du BAU allait faire couler beaucoup d'encre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie que les médias entravent la vérité, qu'elle soit au sujet de Doyle ou d'Emily. Alors qu'ils continuaient à converser, l'air soucieux, Spencer fut pris d'une rage incontrôlée et poussa violemment les portes du lobby. Cela fit sursauter les deux agents et JJ tenta de retenir le jeune homme par la manche, avant que celui-ci ne se dégage de son emprise.

 _-« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »_ cria-t-il à travers ses sanglots avant de se ruer vers l'ascenseur. JJ, sous le coup de l'émotion, lança un regard désespéré à Hotch.

 _-« Je vais aller lui parler »_ murmura-t-il avant de suivre les pas de son plus jeune agent.

Hotch ne dut pas réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir où le jeune homme s'était rendu. Depuis le Dilaudid, quand Reid se sentait désemparé, il allait s'aérer sur le toit du bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se sentait plus proche du ciel, plus proche d'une certaine rédemption peut-être. Hotch ne savait en revanche pas très bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire qui puisse apaiser le génie. Il savait qu'il tenait à Emily comme une amie, une grande sœur et une confidente. Peut-être Reid y tenait-il un peu plus que cela. Hotch n'en était pas certain.

Une fois arrivé, il observa l'agent. Ses épaules étaient baissées, abattues et il s'agrippait à la rambarde comme à une bouée de sauvetage. En entendant les pas de Hotch derrière lui, Spencer se retourna vivement.

 _-« Vous n'avez pas compris ? Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! »_ hurla-t-il, les sanglots secouant toujours son frêle corps. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Reid d'être aussi vindicatif. Le jeune homme se retourna, comprenant qu'Hotch n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser, et continua à pleurer tout en laissant son regard vagabonder sur la ville qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

L'aîné se rapprocha prudemment de Reid, comme d'un animal craintif qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer d'avantage.

 _-« Haley m'a dit un jour que 'Laisse-moi tranquille' voulait dire 'Ecoute-moi' et que 'Vas-t-en' signifiait 'Ne me laisse pas seule' »_ se surprit-il à confier à son jeune agent, un brin de mélancolie dans la voix. Regardant le ciel étoilé, il ne vit pas le petit sourire de Reid à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Mais la tristesse reprit bien vite possession du petit génie de l'équipe et lorsque Hotch posa sa main sur son épaule, ses barrières cédèrent. Reid qui s'était promis de ne pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse s'écroula complètement comme un château de cartes emporté par le vent. Hotch parvint à le rattraper à temps, avant que les jambes du jeune homme ne cèdent sous son frêle poids, et l'attira fermement à lui. Dans son épaule, il pouvait entendre les sanglots et les gémissements de douleur de Reid qui lui brisaient le cœur.

 _-« Vas-y Reid, pleure. Crie si ça peut te soulager… »_ lui murmura Hotch, tout en frottant doucement le dos du jeune homme. Il ne fallut pas le répéter deux fois.

 _-« C'est injuste ! Pourquoi elle Hotch ? C'était mon amie ! »_

La colère. Reid était en colère, l'un des stades par lesquelles passaient tous ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher.

 _-« C'est pas possible Hotch, ça peut pas être possible ! »_ gémit-il ensuite.

Le déni. Une autre étape de la période de deuil. Et Reid avait déjà atteint le summum de la tristesse. Sur l'échelle des cinq étapes, il en était à présent à trois. Spencer s'écarta de son supérieur, tarissant ses larmes et lui lança un regard désespéré.

 _-« Il doit y avoir un moyen Hotch. On… on peut la ramener._ » commença-t-il, confus et désorienté. Il s'éloigna de son aîné, qui essaya de le retenir par le bras. Le visage de Reid était comme possédé par un espoir fou, illuminé par une chimère destructrice. _« Il faut qu'on redescende, qu'on la réanime ! »_

Hotch l'attrapa par les épaules, essayant de le ramener à la réalité.

 _-« Reid ! Reid ! Elle est morte ! Spencer, on ne peut plus rien pour elle ! »_

 _-« Non ! Je refuse d'accepter ça ! »_ cria-t-il véhément. Les traits durs de son visage se radoucirent et la tristesse reprit le dessus. _« S'il vous plait Hotch… vous devez faire quelque chose. Il faut la ramener. S'il vous plait… Hotch… Aaron »_ et Reid s'écroula à nouveau, rattrapé de justesse par la poigne solide de son supérieur.

Le marchandage, la quatrième étape du processus de deuil. Ou comment quelqu'un était assez fou de douleur pour être prêt à tout afin de ramener une personne qu'il aimait. Et Hotch comprit la nature des sentiments qui animaient Reid. Il était passé par toutes ces étapes lors de la mort d'Haley. Même s'il savait qu'Emily et le jeune homme n'avaient jamais été amants, il savait que Spencer avait perdu plus qu'une amie, qu'une sœur ou qu'une confidente.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit le corps de Reid devenir souple entre ses bras, comme une poupée de chiffon. Epuisé par le tumulte de ses émotions, le jeune homme semblait plus perdu que jamais. Hotch lui empoigna fermement les épaules et le secoua légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener temporairement le génie à la douloureuse réalité.

 _-« Viens, rentrons »_

Il ne dit pas où et Reid s'en fichait éperdument. Il se laissa mener comme un agneau se laisse conduire par son berger, enfermé dans une bulle, le monde tournant autour de lui sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Hotch quant à lui, craignait que cet épisode douloureux ne ranime en Reid sa dépendance au Dilaudid. Il ferait tout ce qui lui serait en son pouvoir afin que cela n'arrive jamais. Il en avait fait la promesse à Gideon, il avait promis de toujours veiller sur Reid dont l'innocence et la jeunesse le bouleversaient quelque fois. Comme si le jeune homme était toujours enfermé dans son univers et que la mort d'Emily avait fait éclater la bulle qui protégeait son monde.

Comme un automate, Reid se laissa conduire hors de l'hôpital et jusqu'à la voiture de Hotch. Il le laissa attacher sa ceinture de sécurité avant de prendre le volant. Il laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la vitre sur le paysage qu'il ne regardait pas. Le monde tournait autour de lui mais pour Reid, tout s'était arrêté à la seconde où Emily l'avait quitté. Elle était la joie et le soleil et plus rien ne serait jamais pareil sans elle.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps Hotch avait conduit, mais lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, il reconnut la maison de son supérieur. Ce n'était pas la même qu'il avait partagé avec son ex-femme, mais Jack n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la vie en appartement. Spencer n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé et asseoir. Hotch alla chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine et le lui tendit. Il l'accepta sans lui lancer un regard ni échanger un mot et entendit la petite voix de Jack, qui appelait son père. Il écouta Hotch lui parler doucement, lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il devait retourner se coucher. Spencer posa le verre sur la table basse du salon et la main d'Hotch sur son épaule parvint à le déconnecter de ses pensées. Il laissa son supérieur l'allonger dans le canapé, sentit qu'on lui enlevait ses chaussures et qu'on remontait une couverture sur sa silhouette tremblante. La main froide de Hotch passa sur son front fiévreux et terrassé par les émotions, Spencer ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Hotch attendit un petit moment que la respiration du jeune homme se fasse régulière, ce qui lui donnait la preuve irréfutable qu'il était bel et bien endormi. Il se promit de prendre soin de lui, d'essayer de recoller les morceaux et de le tenir en une seule pièce. Mais il savait que la dernière étape, l'acceptation, serait la plus difficile de toutes.

 _-« Je suis désolé, Spencer. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »_ murmura-t-il, redoutant le moment où le jeune homme découvrirait inévitablement la vérité. Car à l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, il savait que JJ était en route pour Paris avec une mission très spéciale. Et qu'une jeune femme brune prendrait le thé en sa compagnie avant de disparaître, morte aux yeux du monde, afin de débuter une nouvelle vie.

FIN.


End file.
